La mariposa y la flor
by Adi-chan Hyuga
Summary: Porque después de todo Chouji, sabía que ya no comería la última papa frita, ni tampoco sería el primero en comer cuando fueran a la barbacoa. Primer fic de esta pareja en español. Por curiosidad entren.


PRIMER FIC DE ESTA PAREJA (en español al menos, los hay en ingles y creo que francés, pero en español no), ¡SOY PIONERA! JAJAJAJAJA...

Espero les guste…

Naruto no me pertenece T^T

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

LA MARIPOSA Y LA FLOR

By

Adi-chan Hyuga

.

.

.

VIÑETA

.

.

.

.

.

Porque después de todo Chouji, sabía que ya no comería la última papa frita, ni tampoco sería el primero en comer cuando fueran a la barbacoa, no para nada, ahora habría alguien antes que él, quien comería primero y lo que más le gustara, quien se disfrutaría de la última papa frita y la mayoría de las bolsas.

Y todo gracias a ella, si a ella, a aquella peli rosa, a la flor de cerezo, su compañera, su amiga, su amante, su mujer, la madre de su hijo, a ella, a Sakura Haruno, su Sakura.

No sabía cuando había surgido, si había sido durante la guerra, cuando había llegado casi muriendo del campo de batalla, al campamento medico y le salvo.

O tal ver fue después, cuando hubo tantos problemas con varias aldeas y ninjas renegados, durante el proceso final de guerra y ella, le había atendido en el hospital, quedándose con el por días y noches hasta que salió de peligro, e incluso después ella era quien le llevaba de comer al hospital todos los días, pues la comida de ahí era muy insípida.

Pero si sabía cuando había dado un paso muy importante con ella, había sido aquel día, después de que saliera del hospital, cuando se realizara el festival con motivo del fin de la guerra, al que la había invitado como agradecimiento por todo lo que había hecho por él durante la guerra, fue ahí, ahí, cuando por culpa de unos niños que estaban felices y despreocupados jugando por la calle que casi la arrollaban y para evitarlo, la había pegado hacia su cuerpo abrazándola, cuando sin querer sus labios se habían rozado y sus miradas se habían cruzado, fue a partir de ahí y para sorpresa de todos y decepción de muchos que todo había iniciado.

Y todo por lo que tuvo que pasar para llegar hasta donde estaba, celos por parte de sus compañeros de equipo, además de las amenazas de ellos, sumándole a la hokage, Kakashi, y varios otros shinobis, sin contar la de Ino, que sin lugar a dudas había sido la más atemorizante de todas las que le habían hecho, tan solo de recordarlo aun le daban escalofríos.

Pero las supresas y sobre todo aquel peligro que corría su vida y hombría, incluso habían aumentado de forma alarmante, sobre todo las ultimas, pues de alguna forma se enteraron antes de tiempo del estado de la peli rosa, lo bueno de eso había sido que la boda se había adelantado.

Los meses siguientes en palabras de su querido amigo Shikamaru, habían sido "problemáticos", o si, primero los antojos, si comía mucho pero no el, ella, bueno en realidad no le había importado mucho, pues para él era hermosa, después las nauseas, eso si había sido un problema sobre todo para él, porque él las padecía, si claro, esos meses fueron pesados, pues todo aquella que ella quería comer a él le daban nauseas y terminaba en el baño cada que a ella se le antojaba algo y ni hablar de lo sensible que estaba, reconocía que el tenia un gran problema con la palabra gordo, pero ella, bueno un día casi mata a Naruto, Sai y Kiba por insinuar que estaba gorda, de recordarlo le daba risa, habían llegado bastante lejos de un solo golpe y ni hablar del momento en el que entro en labor de parto, bueno, prácticamente le había roto una mano, cuando sostenía la de ella, eso y la amenaza de no tener mas descendencia si no nacía pronto su hijo.

Pero todo había valido la pena y ahora lo comprobaba, mientras estaba ahí en su casa, de pie en la puerta que daba al jardín observando a Sakura con esa enorme sonrisa, hincada sobre la hierba con los brazos extendidos hacia su pequeño hijo, quien feliz daba sus primeros pasos.

Si bien su vida había cambiado de una forma que jamás imagino, no se arrepentía de nada, al contrario era feliz, de que el, una mariposa que había volado sola en el cielo azul, por fin había encontrado una flor a la cual no solo admirar, sino también amar.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Primero que nada, muchas gracias por darse un momento para leer, y como mencione arriba es el primer fic en español de esta pareja. La razón, pues me dio curiosidad, llevaba ya un par de semanas rebanándome los sesos, buscando la forma de unir a la pareja, se me ocurrió un poema, pero cuando estaba por dormir ayer en la noche, a mi subconsciente se le ocurrió esta historia, así que medio dormida, me levante, encendí y compu y escribí, hace un rato la revise y vi que este había sido el resultado, espero les haya gustado, se me hace una de las parejas más raras que he escrito, supera el ShinoSaku, pero bueno me alegra ser la primera en escribir de ellos y espero que aunque sea por curiosidad como la mía, alguien más escriba de ellos.<p>

Mil gracias por darle una oportunidad a la pareja, al fic o que su curiosidad los haya traído a leer, mil gracias, y ahora agradecería me comentaran que les pareció a ustedes.

Gracias por leer y nos leemos en unos días ya sea con una actualización a mis historias o con una nueva.

Saludos!


End file.
